


Keeping my burglars

by Sashaya



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, They are silly but not OOC, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was... a "break-in" at Clive's place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping my burglars

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'ed.
> 
> **_Disclaimer:_** _I don't own any of the characters._

Liv is dancing and Ravi’s right beside her, twirling and spinning her around. 

Clive’s flat is filled with their joy and he’s unable to resist. He smiles widely and so true (it feels like a mask falling away from his face). 

The sight of the two of them goofing around to _Moves Like Jagger_ is way too good for Clive to wonder how they got inside. 

“Hi!” Liv spots him first, hanging upside-down from Ravi’s arm. She looks almost breathless and so, so beautiful. She shouldn’t look so good with her unnaturally pale complexion. Ravi’s wide smile and the twinkle in his warm eyes make him purely breath-taking in Clive’s eyes. 

“Having a party without me?” Clive looks around, spotting an open bag of chips, some extremely hot sauce and bottle of wine. “In my place?”

“It was his idea” Liv points at Ravi. There’s no shame in her eyes, no regrets. 

“Traitor” the man hisses at her.

She laughs – something she doesn’t do as much as she should – and hides behind Clive. Liv puts her arms around his neck, standing on her toes. 

“Protect me” she laughs into his ear and Clive rolls his eyes at them both. 

Ravi closes at them, arms in front of him in a (poor) imitation of Big Bad Wolf. 

Clive’s about to side-step and leave her to the (so-called) predator, when Liv – that little rascal – tickles him and runs. 

Suddenly, Ravi is in his space, clearly pleased. Clive wonders why he puts up with these children. 

“Hello, sailor” the man says in his (stupid) accent. Clive almost groans. 

(His knees might have gone a little bit weak but just a little bit. Ravi doesn’t need to know, he’s already way aware of his devilish smile and its effect). 

“Cop. Not a sailor” Clive says.

“Even better” Ravi smiles cheekily and kisses Clive softly. 

It’s so, so innocent but so full. Clive feels… well, just say he _feels_. 

There’s a whine next to them and then, Liv slides between them with an angelic expression of “ _Who? Me? Never_ ”. She mastered it and both Ravi and Clive aren’t immune (yet). 

“I want some too” she says with an adorable pout and… well, there’s no men who can resist her (save for Major but Clive doesn’t think the guy is okay, as much as he likes him).

Clive kisses her, fully aware of Ravi’s warm eyes on them. When they part, Liv finds herself in the air. 

She screeches in panic and flails her arms around, while Clive laughs. 

“Got you” Ravi says and kisses Liv’s cheek. 

They land on the couch and Clive finds his place between them, with Liv’s head on his lap and Ravi’s long arm around his shoulder. He looks between them and smirks.

“So how exactly you got in?”


End file.
